The Adventures of in Sam:Pokemon!
by GamerkidRox04
Summary: Sam has woken up in the strange world of Pokemon and meets friends on his way to find out what has happened to him. He will face many challenges along the way and make new rivals and enemies as he tries to figure out what happened to him.
1. The Beginning

It was a normal day in Pallet town. The Pidgeys were chirping and the Rattatas were squeaking. It was peaceful until Sam's alarm went of in his bedroom. Sam opened his eyes slowly he turned on his side and hit the "off" button on his alarm clock. He rolled back onto his back about to fall back asleep but something jolted him awake.

" _I don't have an alarm clock set!_ " Sam thought. He sprung out of his bed and looked around the room he was in. " _This isn't my bedroom!_ "

"Sam! It's time for breakfast!" someone called from downstairs.

Sam was already in his clothes when he woke up and he didn't remember sleeping in any clothes. He wasn't even wearing his own clothes, though the outfit seemed familiar to him.

He walked downstairs and saw a girl that was about his mom's age.

"Good morning, Sam!" she said.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked the girl.

"I'm your mom, silly!"

Sam was shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"Is it okay if I go outside?"

"Sure, go on ahead!"

Sam walked out the door and saw that there were pokemon. There were Pidgeys in the sky and Rattatas scurrying around on the ground.

"Are this... Pokemon!?" Sam asked aloud.

"Of course they are!" someone answered.

Sam turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a boy about his age. He walked up towards Sam and put out a hand.

"I'm...!"

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Meeting Jordan

"I'm... Jordan!" the boy said.

Sam hesitantly reached out his hand and grabbed Jordan's hand and shook it.

"I'm Sam," Sam responded. "Nice to meet you."

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Um... I guess I am?" Sam didn't know where he was. He thought that he might be in the game Pokemon that he's played before, but he could be somewhere else.

"I was about to go to the professor's lab."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm his helper! I tidy up the lab and help him catch pokemon. Though it's more like I find the pokemon and he catches them."

"I think that's it cool either way that you get to help the professor!"

"Really? Well, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!"

Jordan lead Sam through the town to the professor's lab. As they opened the door, someone yelled.

"Stop, thief!" they yelled.

Someone ran into Sam and Jordan and knocked them onto the ground as they ran over them to run outside.

Sam leaped up and helped Jordan up.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Team Rocket," the same person said.

"Professor!" Jordan said. "What happened?"

"Well, Jordan," the professor began to say. "That member of Team Rocket barged in here and took some of my Pokemon!"

Sam rolled his eyes to himself.

" _Why is no one trying to stop them?_ " he thought. " _I got it!_ "

"Professor..." Sam started to say but didn't know the rest of his name.

"Oak, Professor Oak," the professor said.

"Professor Oak, I'll hunt down your pokemon for you!"

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Route 1

"I will go get your pokemon for you!" Sam said.

"What?" Jordan said in astonishment.

"You heard me! I will get Professor Oak's Pokemon for him!"

Sam turned around and started to charge after the Team Rocket member.

"Sam, wait!" Jordan yelled after him. Jordan started to run after Sam but Professor Oak grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't go on alone, Jordan," he said.

"But I can't let Sam go on by himself!"

"You need to take some pokemon."

"But Team Rocket took your pokemon!"

"I said they took _some_ of my pokemon, not _all_ of my pokemon."

Jordan stopped trying to escape Professor Oak's grip and paused. He had a blank expression on his face.

"OOOHHH...," Jordan said.

Meanwhile Sam was running after the Team Rocket member. He knew that the only way out of Pallet Town is through Route 1, so he went there to check for them. He walked through the grass and didn't stop to look at the pokemon around him. He looked up the hill and saw a faint image towards the top.

" _It must be him!_ " Sam thought.

He continued to run up the hill. He was determined to catch up to him. All of the sudden, he felt something tackle him in the back. He fell to the ground and then he felt something tackle him again. He looked up and it was a Rattata.

"Jordan, catch!" Jordan yelled and he threw a pokeball into the air.

When the pokeball hit the ground, it landed on its button which made it open up and a blue light came out of it. It formed a Froakie and then Froakie appeared. Jordan jump up and landed near Sam. He helped Sam up off the ground and asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam responded.

"Good! Okay Froakie, use Bubble!"

Froakie blew Bubbles from its mouth and they flew over to the Rattata. To respond to it, it charged at Froakie using tackle. Froakie just smiled and at the last second it jumped out of the way.

"Okay Froakie, now!" Jordan yelled.

Froakie blew a bubble out of his mouth that had a pokeball in it and popped the bubble. He aimed the pokeball at Rattata and threw it with all his might. As Rattata looked around for Froakie the pokeball hit Rattata and Rattata turned into red light in it went inside the pokeball.

" _Did Jordan just-_ " Sam thought.

The pokeball wiggled once.

"- _catch_ _h_ is _first-_ "

It wiggled again.

"- _pokemon_?"

The pokeball didn't wiggle. Then it wiggled a third time and Sam heard a ding.

"Yes!" Jordan said.

He ran up to the pokeball and grabbed it.

"I caught my first pokemon! Come on Sam, let's go to Viridian City!"

"Okay!" Sam said.

" _This is going to take some getting used to_ ," Sam thought. Then him and Jordan started walking to Viridian City.

Chapter 4 coming tomorrow!


	4. Welcome to Viridian City

As Sam and Jordan walked through the building to go Viridian City, Sam wondered where the Team Rocket member went.

"Sam, when we get to Viridian City, I want to give your first pokemon," Jordan said interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"Uh, okay Jordan!" Sam said. "Yeah! My first pokemon!"

"There are a handful of pokemon to choose from! There's Fennekin, Chespin, Charmander, Squirtle... Wait... Actually some of his pokemon got stolen so we have less to choose from."

"Is there still Fennekin?"

"Um..." Jordan checked the bag Professor Oak gave him. "Yeah, there is Fennekin." He pulled out a pokeball. "Here it is!"

Sam was about to take it from Jordan when he pulled it away from him and held it in the air.

"Nu-uh-uh," Jordan said as he wagged a finger from side to side in Sam's face. "I said I would give it in Viridian City."

"Ugh, okay," Sam said.

Sam and Jordan finished walking through the building into Viridian City. Jordan tossed same the pokeball with Fennekin in it and said, "here you go." Sam caught the pokeball and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, Jordan!" Sam said.

"You're welcome, Sam," Jordan said. "But before we do anything, I need to go to a pokemon center."

"Okay, then let's challenge the gym leader!"

"No, we can't challenge the gym leader here."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need the other 7 badges before you can battle the gym leader here."

"Oh, yeah! Right!"

Jordan walked to the pokemon center and Sam followed.

" _How am I going to tell Jordan I'm not from here_?" Sam thought to himself.

He waited for Jordan's pokemon to be finished healing. When they were done, they started back on there way to Route 2. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

Will chapter 5 bring new friends or foes?


	5. Route 2: Part 1

All right, time to train!" Sam exclaimed as they entered Route 2. "Go, Fennekin!"

Sam pressed the button and threw Fennekin's pokeball and Fennekin came out.

"Jordan, do you have any pokeballs for me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I do," Jordan answered. He gave Sam 3 of the pokeballs Professor Oak gave to him.

"Now, let's go get some pokemon!" Sam said.

So off they went down Route 2. Sam searched through all the grass that was there, trying to find his first pokemon. It was a Charmander. Sam pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the Charmander but the pokeball didn't work. Sam crawled towards the Charmander, trying not to let it see him. It was looking away from him and he quietly pulled out Fennekin's pokeball. He let out Fennekin and everything went downhill.

"FENNEKIN!" Fennekin said loud and happily after Jordan took it out.

The Charmander turned around and yelled, "Charmander!"

"Use scratch, Charmander!" someone yelled. The Charmander took off after Fennekin ready to attack.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin said scared and ran on top of Sam.

The Charmander was about to use Scratch of Fennekin but Sam threw Fennekin in the air and rolled out of the way of Charmander's Scratch.

"Fennekin!" Sam yelled. Fennekin looked at Sam as it fell down. "I'll catch you and use Ember!"

Sam jumped in the air and caught Fennekin and then Fennekin took a deep breath. Just as Fennekin was about to blow out the ember, Sam tossed Fennekin towards Charmander. Charmander turned around and saw Fennekin and then jumped out of the way.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" the same person from earlier said. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sam asked. "Who's there?" Someone emerged from the forest. It was a girl.

"I mean, what was that? You're not supposed to help your pokemon in battle by moving them around!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Is that a _rule_?"

"Yes it is a rule."

"Then show me where in the rule book it says that." Sam had a smirk on his face as he said that.

"There isn't a rule book."

"Exactly, the rules are for the Pokemon Tournament not regular battles. Plus, it caught me off guard that the Charmander was yours, I thought it was a wild pokemon. You really should be closer to your pokemon when they are in battle."

She walked up towards Sam and slapped him in his right cheek. She took her Charmander and walked away.

"They are more stupid than I expected," she said to her Charmander. "Maybe they didn't make the portal."


	6. Route 2: Part 2

As the girl walked away from him, Sam saw here say something to either herself or her Charmander. He sat there on the ground, wondering what that was about. Fennekin jumped into his lap and curled up. He pet Fennekin as Jordan came up beside him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered. He turned towards Jordan. "It's time I tell you something, Jordan."

"What is it?"

"It's that I'm not... um... I'm not from... uh... I never really thought of how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm not from here."

"I know that."

"You do, how?"

"Because you just moved to Pallet Town, so you are obviously not from around there so-"

"No, I mean I'm not from this world."

"So you're an alien?"

"Eh... sort of."

"I see... so I would like it if you put more effort into this joke."

"It's not a jok- actually, yeah it's a joke."

"I knew it! Put more effort into it next time, though and maybe you will get me."

" _This is hopeless_ ," Sam thought.

"Anyways," Sam said. "Let's continue down Route 2." He set Fennekin on the ground and stood up.

As they continued down Route 2, Sam checked all the grass and could not find any Pokemon. As they were about to go to Pewter city, a Pidgey flew out of the grass and grabbed Sam's hat. It flew towards Sam and landed on his shoulder. Fennekin jumped onto Sam's head and started yelling a the Pidgey. The Pidgey got startled and flew back up into the sky and then dropped Sam's hat. It landed right on top of Sam's head.

"I got the feeling that the Pidgey wants to battle," Sam said to Fennekin.

Fennekin jumped off of Sam's head and landed on the ground then nodded.


	7. Route 2: Part 3

"So... you want to battle, huh?" Sam asked the Pidgey. "Well then, let's go!"

"Go, Sam!" Jordan said.

"Okay, Fennekin! Use Ember!"

Fennekin gathered fire in her mouth and then blew it out towards the sky where the Pidgey was. The Pidgey got hit by the fire a little bit because the fire was almost aimed almost completely away from it. Pidgey took its wings and put them behind it and then flung them forward to make a gust of wind. The gust of wind went towards Fennekin and blew her into the air a few yards and then fell back down and laded on the ground. She jumped up and started yelling angrily.

"Fennekin, I have a plan," Sam said to Fennekin.

Fennekin decided to just trust Sam, not knowing why she trusted him so much. Pidgey did the same thing as before.

"Now jump but don't dodge the attack!" Sam yelled.

Fennekin jumped into the air, but not to much so that she dodged the gust of wind. The gust followed her slightly and blew her into the air close enough to the Pidgey that it would need to have a lot of speed to dodge an attack the was non-physical.

"Now, Ember!" Sam yelled.

Fennekin used Ember and it hit this time. The Pidgey used Gust again and blew Fennekin even higher and then Fennekin landed on the Pidgey. The Pidgey started to flail around, trying to get Fennekin off of him. Fennekin was having a hard time staying on the Pidgey, barely keeping her grip.

"Fennekin! Use Scratch and then let go!" Sam yelled towards Fennekin.

Fennekin scratched the Pidgey and then let go. The Pidgey almost fainted and stopped flapping its wings to fly and started to fall too. Sam threw a pokeball at the Pidgey and the Pidgey went inside the pokeball (which would protect it from the fall even if not caught) and then ran to catch Fennekin. He caught her and then looked over at the pokeball that the Pidgey was in. It dinged meaning the Pidgey was caught. Sam ran up to it and picked it up. Fennekin ran up and jumped onto Sam's shoulder.

"I caught my first pokemon!" Sam yelled. Fennekin shouted happily with Sam. Jordan walked up to Sam.

"Good job, Sam," he said.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Fennekin!"

After the battle was over, they headed towards Pewter City, were their first gym battle approached.

Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. A Challenger Approaches

As they walked into Pewter City, Sam thought of something.

"Ah, Jordan," he said to Jordan.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"What did you do about the Professor's other Pokemon?"

"Oh! I forgot to give them back! I'll give them back to him in the next Pokemon Center."

"Hey, how about after we get to the Pokemon Center, we have a Pokemon battle. It will probably prepare us for the battle against the gym leader."

"That sounds like a good idea. Sure, let's battle!"

Fennekin was still out of her pokeball.

"Man, I need to thank you for trusting me when you barely even knew me." Fennekin just smiled. "I don't know why but I don't want to put you in your pokeball. Jordan, take out Froakie so we can all hang out."

"Sure."

He took Froakie out from his pokeball.

"Hi, Froakie!" Sam said.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked. "You suddenly just got obsessed with Pokemon."

"Yeah, I don't know but I feel like we should keep our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs."

"Why."

Sam turned towards Jordan.

"I just said, 'I don't know.'"

"Oh... I feel stupid now. I guess that sounds like a good idea."

After that, they made it to the Pokemon Center and healed their Pokemon.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" they said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Jordan went to go return the Pokemon to Professor Oak, via the Pokemon Transporter system. Sam went to find the Pokemon battle ground that Pokemon Centers have. (At least in the Anime, which he was basing that off of.) He found it in the basement of the Pokemon Center instead of outside behind the Pokemon Center. Sam walked down the stairs and looked around. Jordan walked down the stairs and stood next to Sam. There were some seats for spectators and they were quite a way under the Pokemon Center to were the people above couldn't feel any of battle going on below them. The room also had sound proof walls to block noise. The floor was also painted like a Pokemon Gym floor.

"Let's battle, Sam!" Jordan said. He went to the other side of the floor. "Okay, how about this? We can both use all of our Pokemon. The first one to have both of their Pokemon faint loses."

"I agree on those terms," Sam said.

"Good. Then on that note, 3."

"2"

"1"

"G-"

"Stop!" someone yelled. It sounded familiar to Sam. "Stop, just... stop."

Sam turned around. It was the girl from Route 2.

"You!" Sam yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"To answer that, what are **_you_** doing here?"

"Uh- Dang it, you got me there."

"Anyways, I just came back here to heal my Pokemon and thought I'd see if you guys were here."

"We are, why?"

"Well... I just came back from the Gym here with the Boulder Badge!" She took it out of her pocket and raised it up in the air. "I came here to see if you are ready to face Brock yet."

"We are, we'll beat him on our first try!"

"Well then, instead of battling each other, how abou 1? Me versus you guys. Same rules as his."

Sam looked at Jordan and Jordan shrugged. Sam turned back towards the girl.

"Sure, we will but under one condition."

"That being?"

"Your name."

"?"

"Tell us your name."


	9. Challenge Accepted!

"Tell us your name," Sam said to the girl.

"No, how about if you win I tell you my name?" she replied.

"Nope, tell us your name then battle or don't tell us your name and not battle. Take it or leave it."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Okay, and your name is?"

"My name is Emily

"Emily, huh? Well, you told us your name so we can battle each other now."

"Okay, good."

Sam and Fennekin went to the side that Jordan and Froakie were on. Sam glared at Emily.

" _I have win_!" he thought to himself. " _I need to show I'm ready to fight the gym leader_!"

"So, I'm so certain that I'll win I'll only use one pokemon and you guys can use all of yours."

"No! If you use only one I'm using only one too!"

"Fine, guess you have a losing wish."

"Nope, it's called being confident."

"Fine then, I'll let my Pokemon first." Emily threw a pokeball into the air and Charmander emerged. "Now, yours!"

Sam looked at Fennekin. Fennekin nodded at turned to look at Charmander.

"Okay... Fennekin, I choose you!"

Fennekin ran out onto the battle field. Sam looked at Jordan.

"Which Pokemon are you going to use?" he asked Jordan.

"I'm going with Froakie!" Jordan replied.

Froakie ran over beside Fennekin and smiled at her. She raised a paw in the air and then Froakie raised a flipper and they gave each other a high five.

"Okay, now let's go!" Sam yelled. "3"

"2" Jordan said.

"1" Emily followed.

"GO!" they all yelled.

"Okay, Froakie use Pound!" Jordan said.

"Fennekin, grab Froakie with your mouth and then throw him at Charmander." Sam continued.

Fennekin grabbed onto Froakie's hand but not to hard. She picked him up and started spinning him around.

" _Perfect opportunity for attack_ ," Emily thought. She looked at Charmander.

"Use Ember," she said calm and quietly.

Charmander blew out fire towards Fennekin and Froakie. Fennekin saw the fire and threw Froakie into the air. The fire was bigger than other Ember's and Fennekin was in a constant circle of fire. Froakie used Bubbles on the fire and helped Fennekin up of the ground. Fennekin was almost fainted and had her eyes closed. Sam was about run after Fennekin put Froakie put a flipper in the air for him to stop. Fennekin opened her eyes and looked at Sam and grinned. Sam remembered early about how she trusted him on their first actually battle. He grinned then looked over at Emily. Then he looked at the ground and started to laugh. She was startled and confused.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked. "I almost already beat your Pokemon in one hit."

"That's the point," he laughed. "It's going to take more than that to beat us. We have determination, we're ready to lose even if we try our hardest. Unlike you, we know that there will always be a point where we lose and we won't always get an easy win." He looked up at her. "Good thing you fought us at such early point of your journey so we can teach you something."

Emily grit her teeth.

"I'll be the judge of that!" she yelled.

"Then I think you'll find us guilty as charge for winning." Fennekin stood up and got ready to attack and started growling. "The real battle is about to begin!"

End of Chapter 9


	10. Ready for the Gym

"The real battle begins now!" Sam yelled.

Fennekin shook around as if to shake off the pain. Emily grit her teeth and smiled.

"Bring it," she said.

Froakie jumped onto Fennekin's back and Fennekin started to charge towards Charmander.

"Really?" Emily asked. "You love being attacked don't you? Ember!"

Charmander started to breath out fire and Fennekin was a couple of yards away. She stopped running and Froakie jumped off of her back.

"Fennekin, Ember!" Sam yelled.

"Froakie, Bubbles!" Jordan said at the same time.

Fennekin use Ember to cancel the other Ember to avoid being hurt and Froakie used Bubbles on Charmander. Charmander stopped using Ember to try to dodge the bubbles, but Fennekin was still using Ember and it pushed Charmander back into the bubbles. The bubbles hit Charmander and it was super effective and he was hit with Ember at the same time. The bubbles also extinguished Fennekin's fire after the attack was finished and there was smoke everywhere. Emily saw Charmander through the smoke and saw he was still standing.

"Ha, that wasn't enough to take down my Charmander!" Emily taunted.

"I know," Sam said. "Now, guys."

Inside the smoke, Charmander couldn't seem that far around him. Suddenly he saw some figures in the smoke around him. Fennekin used Scratch and Froakie used pound as they leapt at Charmander from within the smoke and hit him. When the smoke cleared, Emily saw that Charmander had fainted.

"What, how?" she exclaimed.

"I told you," Sam said. "Don't underestimate us." Fennekin and Froakie ran over to Sam and Jordan happily.

"Good job guys!" Jordan complemented.

"Yeah, good teamwork!" Sam said. "Let's go to the gym! We're prepared for it now!"

They healed their Pokemon and made their way to the gym.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Getting Pokedexes!

As Sam and Jordan walked towards the gym after healing their pokemon, Sam thought of something.

"Jordan," Sam said. Jordan looked at him. "Do you know what Pokemon the gym leader uses?"

"No," Jordan answered. "But I know that he uses Rock type Pokemon."

"This should be easy for you."

"Why?"

"Because you have a Water type Pokemon and I have a Fire type pokemon."

"Right, but if you don't win, I'm going to leave you while you still fight the gym leader a second time."

"Really!?"

"Yep, because you just beat Emily, who beat the gym leader here."

"I wonder where she is?"

"Right here," Emily said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Emily holding two red objects.

"What are those?" Sam asked.

"Those are Pokedexes!" Jordan exclaimed. "How did you get those?"

"Professor Oak gave them to me," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Possistive."

"You didn't say, I don't know, steal them!?"

"No! Why would you assume that?"

"Well, Professor Oak had just had Team Rocket steal some of his Pokemon and maybe they took some more stuff than that?"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that-"

Sam and Fennekin stepped in the middle of them.

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH!" he said. He looked at each of them. "Can we not fight each other right now and make assumptions?"

"But she-"

"I don't care! Plus, you interrupted her. Let her finish what she was going to say please."

"I wanted to give you these two Pokedexes and I already have one. Now, you guys can check your Pokemon's levels and moves and you can stop them from evolving if you want to."

"Oh thanks." Sam took the Pokedexes and handed one to Jordan and immediately started to register the Pokemon. Sam also noticed something else. "There's a search bar?"

"Yeah, now you can research Routes and Towns and what gym leaders there are and what Pokemon they use."

"This will help a lot! Thanks, Emily!" Sam ran of towards the gym with Fennekin not far behind.

"You're welcome, Sam!" She looked back at Jordan and he was glaring at her.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," he said.

"Don't worry," Emily said with a fake smile on her face. "I will be too."

Then she walked away and left Jordan standing there. Sam opened the gym door and yelled at Jordan.

"Come on, Jordan. I'm letting flies in!"

"Coming, Sam," Jordan said.

" _What did she mean by that_?" he thought to himself and walked towards the gym.


End file.
